Getting to know you
by xDiary-Of-Jane
Summary: FUUCK! my second chapter was i doc that was a crapy thing not even fanfic that i wrote when i was drunk on coffe! SHHH*T
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I need to learn how to add chapter's this is getting hard. Here's part two of "It was always this way" This is less dark and more cute (I hope) so not much to say so let's get on with the show!

Disclaimer: I own my OC and the plot nothing more. If i did own black butler there would be much more Grelliam. ;D

Warning: Implies rape, bad words here and there and Grelle.

* * *

><p>*two day's later*<p>

She stood there in the middle of a forest clearing with Grell. "What are we doing senpai?" Abigail asked taking in her surrounding's.

"We are going to start your training. I am going to teach you how to fight and defend your self dear." He said straching his arms over his head.

"Oh? okay. So how are we gonna-AHHHH!" She turned around only to be lunged at by Grell holding...what was that? It was loud and pretty damn big.

"WHAT THE HELL! WHAT ARE YOU- WHAT IS THAT!- WHAA!" She dodged the attack and droped to the ground.

'I knew it, i can trust any man' She thought tears pooling in her eyes as she screamed. "GET AWAAAAAY!" throwing a rock-yes a rock- at the wepon.

Grell gasped as the rock missed the chainsaw and hit William in the groin (who was minding himself reading)

"WILL!...that's what you get for standing in harms way."

"...ooowwchh..." Will groaned in pain doubleing over.

"You okay dear~?"

"I'll...be fine...go check.." he groaned again pointing in the girl's direction.

"OH right. Issy..are you okay?" He asked walking over to the cowering girl.

"I-i...what happoned?..why- i thought?"

"Dear i warned you i said i was going to teach you to fight. I didn't mean to scear you dear~" He said softly.

"Oh my gosh, Mr. Spears! i am SOOO SORRY!" She said as he limped-yes limped- over to her and his lover.

"I'll be fine...i'm just soar." He said trying to straighten himself up.

"What is that." She asked pointing to the chainsaw.

"This is my DEATH scythe, i modified it myslef~" He said stroking the tool.

"It's loud...and kinda odd...i've never seen anything like it." She said looking the scythe over.

"Lovely isn't it?~" He said. "But not as lovely as you darling~" He purred stroking Will's arm.

"So you guy's are?..."

"Yes we're madly in love~" Grell purred wraping himself around his lover's arm.

"Oh~ how sweet~" She said clasping her hands together a dreamy daze on her face.

"See i told you we made a DEADLY efficient couple~" He said striking his pose.

"Yes well why don't we call your training her a day. Come i'll teach you how to act properly."

"What? i didn't think i-"

"If anyone is to teach her to be a lady it's me dear." Grell said.

"Fine." He said stoicly and walked away.

* * *

><p>"Okay now stand up straight." He said straightening the girls' stance.<p>

"I don't feel right, i..i'm not used to being this close with someone." She said quietly blushing at being pressed up against the taller man.

"Come now, Step, step, step, and back, back, laft, laft, right, spin" He said waltzing the short silver haired girl around the den.

"Now some people say happyness takes soo very long to find~" He said holding the girl close.

"Your um, a=hard to-oh!" she was interuptted in her speaking by Grelle spinning her.

"Now, now fallow me i am the lead dear~ step, step, step, back, back, laft, spin~"

"I feel dizzy!" Abigail said as she watched the room spin.

"Hmm, we have a lot of work to do." The redhead sighed.

"I know how to dance. But...it's more quick." She said smiling sweetly.

"Oh? how so-" She quickly spun and leand back hair flowing like a river.

"That was more like ice skateing on hard wood. But nice" He said smileing.

"Show me what you got darlin'~" Her eyes widend as the red reaper grabed her and spun her fast.

"WHAAAA! i'm gonna be siick!" She wailed befor tumbling to the ground taking the redhead with her.

* * *

><p>After the dancing lesson it was lights out. It was silent in the house and everyone was resting easy...almost everyone.<p>

The girl whimpered and gasped, tossing and turning in the bed. Untill "STOOOOOOOOOPP!" She wailed tears pooring out of her tightly shut eyes as she arched her back and screamed clawing at the bed sheets. "PLEEEEEEAAAASEE! FAAATHEER STOOOOOPP! IT HUUUURRT'S!" She screeched and gasped inhaling sharply.

Grelle and William ran down the hall as quick as possible for them. Bursting thru the door Grell and Will ran to her bed as Grell shook her trying not to be to raugh.

"Isabella...Abigail! wake up!" He shook and begged her to wake up. Her eyes shot open as she arched her back and gasped for air.

"You never stop...you..." She sobbed, hiding her face in her hands. "He wouldn't stop...i begged and screamed and cried...he didn't care he just kapt on and kept on!" She breathed, running a hand thru her silver hair and sighed, falling back on the bed. She closed her eyes and blew cold air out of her mouth to relax herself.

She lift a hand to her face, scars coating her wrists' and for arm's. William's eyes widend along with his lover's. "A-abigail..." Grell ran a finger over a long jagged scar.

She sighed. "I suppose the cat is outa the bag." She turned her gaze to the two men. "I did it because it made me feel good." She smiled sadly. "Pathatic..i know...but the bastard is warm food now so i guess i don't have anything to be scared of." She said dipping her head to allow her hair to make a silver curten around her face.

William still silent laft Grell to comfort the girl knowing he was much better at it.

"Why don't we have some girl chat time? i'm hear to listen and help not judge." She closed her eyes the last tear falling.

"It all started a few weeks after mother died. "I was laying in my bed looking out of my window at the moon, i love the moon. I heard my door crack open i knew i was him but i just though, he was chacking to see if i was asleep. Awake or asleep that's not what he wanted to do. He came over to my bed...and he-he ran his hand up my night shirt." She said blinking away tears.

"And i opened my eyes and when i opened my mouth to ask what he was doing, clamped his hand down on my mouth, and he...he got on top of me."


	2. Chapter 2: Daddy issues: Part one

[A/N. OMG! i just do not know i thought of this when i was half dead in bed one night and...well yeah. I worked REALLY HARD on this so please can i get more reviews? You don't even have to say a lot.

Okay so as you all know (and by all i mean the two people reading my stories) that Abigail never met her real father, who's a death god.

So i thought to my self (Ha i sound like Drocell) "Why not focus on that? why not write a short story about her father issues, and then build up to her finding out her father is non other then! *****" i'm not telling you yet! then it wouldn't be a surprise! *gets rocks thrown at me* WAAAHHH! i-i'm sorry but i-it will be in the next one probably! *is shot* awh, please if you kill me you'll never know!

Well anyways i guess non of you care about author's notes so let's get on with the story. Oh and p.s i am wearing a shirt with sebas-chan on it~ and my cat was lovin' on meh. X3

P.p.s do not forget i am doing an ask Grelliam thing ask in a review or private message your Q and they may answer it, detail's on my profile~

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only my oc, the plot, the shirt i have on and Casper (my cat) not the ghost kid.

* * *

><p>*three months later*<p>

She sat there alone in a chair in the shinigami library. In the few months she'd been here she had met and seen a lot of strange things. But nothing was as strange that she'd seen and no one was as creepy as the man she was setting across from, he was an ex reaper and she'd run into him when she was trying to do a bit of research on her mother by looking for her record.

*20 minutes earlier*

"Dang books. Why are there so many? oh wait they're souls, duh. But why do they have to put them so hight up! it's not fair to short people." She whined to herself

"Heheheh, havin' a bit of trouble reachin' m'dear? here ye go." A tall man in black with long white hair that covered his eyes reached up and took a book down from the shelf.

"Oh, um thank you sir." The half shinigami said to the older man.

"Whatcha lookin' for?" He asked with a cheshire grin on his face.

"Oh nothing impotant. I'm Abigail Izabella Smith. But you can call me Abigail, Abby, Izabella, Izzy or Iz if you don't feel like saying all of my name." She said smiling cutely.

"Heheheh. My you have quiet a few nicknames don't you? Abigail is good. I'm Undertaker, pleasure to meet you miss." He said shaking her hand gently.

"Undertaker? Is that your real name?" She asked giggling a bit.

"No. To tell ya' the truth i've been being called "Undertaker' for so long i don't remember me real name." He chuckled.

"Really? Well Undertaker sounds...nice." She said bowing in a more silly then respectful manner.

"Heheh you've got a since of humor. I like that, heheheh." He chuckled before looking at the girl's hand.

"My, my what what a lovely ring. It looks familiar to me?" He said inspecting it and running his thumb over the dark green jewl.

"Oh, my mother gave it to me. When i was young said it was my father's." She said frowning and looking at the jewel.

"Hmmm. Well there are many jewels and rings in this world, some are bond to look simmilar to each other, heheh." He said grinning and sitting down in a chier.

She sat down across from him crossing her legs, thankfuly today she was wearing trouser's. "Heheheh, those are some high heels for a boy." She giggled pointing to his boots.

"Heheheh, i suppose they are aren't they. Abigail yes? i don't see a lot of weman wearing trouser's." He said pointing to her black pants.

"And i haven't seen a lot of people that grin as much as you." She said quirking an eye brow playfuly.

Smiling wider (if possible) he intertwined his finger's and rest them on his lap. "Well it's hard not to smile when in the presence of a lovely lady."

"Oh? should i be flattered? She asked with fake flattery in her tone.

"Well, well, well. Aren't we sarcastic?" He said giggling atthe young girl's sarcasm.

"Yes well sarcasm is my strong point" She smirked turning her head to the side a little.

"So how long have you been a reaper?" The half shinigami asked the older man.

"I'm retired now, but i was one for 454 years." He exclaimed tapping a long black nail on his emerald ring.

""Do you still have your scythe? can i see it!" She asked almost bouncing up and down.

"Heheh, yes i do and it just looks like a stereotypical scythe that you see in stories." He chuckled.

"Ahhh, okay. All I have is...this lil' thing this nub." She said waving her training scythe around.

"Ah, yes the training scythe."

"Why do i need this little thing? when do i get to pick my own?" she asked looking at her reflection on the short blade.

"In a year or so when you or if pass the final exam." The former death god told her.

"What do i do in that? what more paper work! uhhg, William piles that crud on me like every day." She said slumping in her chier.

"Ah yes, Mr. Stick Up His Arse Will. I don't much care for him, he's annoying and noisy." He said now looking annoyed at the thought of him.

"Hahaha!" She couldn't help it, the guy was funny as hell.

* * *

><p>*two hours later*<p>

"And she knew how much I liked him but she kissed him anyways! what kinda friend is that"

"The loss of a friend is equivalent to the loss of a limb I think." Undertaker said in a serious voice.

"Hah, yeah i guess I'd rather lose a friend then lose a limb." She chuckled.

"Abigail...what are you doing?" A stoic voice asked from behind her.

"Oh William sempai i was talking to Undertaker sempai." She said smiling sweetly at the taller man.

"What did i tell you about bothering other people?, sir i'm quiet sorry she's new and doesn't really know a lot about manner's yet." He said bowing.

"She wasn't bothering me Will, i haven't met a woman with such a spunky personality like her's in years. You're the one bothering me." He said frowning.

"Terribly sorry sir." He said adjusting his glasses with his scythe.

"I do so know manner's! I just can't fit this perfect picture you have of what 'proper' is." She said looking down at the ground.

"I-it's not my falt...fathers teach their daughters how to see themselves, what kinds of relationships are healthy, what to look for in a partner, and what to expect of men in the relationships. A father and a daughter never compete with each other, which happens a lot between a mother and her daughter. A relationship between a father and a daughter is usually the girl's first one with a person of an opposite gender. From her father, she receives her first image of herself as a woman, she develops a sense of acceptance and being appreciated. But i never had a dad...so i don't really know how to act with men. I-i'm sorry" She said tearing up.

"Are you 'appy now Will? you've made a lil' girl cry!" Undertaker said now more pissed then annoyed sounding and looking.

"Well..I- that is- how was I to know she had Father issues?" He asked feeling kind of like a dick now.

"Maybe if you'd talk with her. The lass seems to have a lot of issues more then 'er father." He said walking over to the girl.

"It's alright m'dear if your Father wasn't around and he didn't help teach you what you needed to know then I say you're better of with out 'em.

He's a good 'fer nothin' and your a lovely young lady. And not every woman needs a man, i know it would 'ave been nice ta' have him around but your turning out nicely I think." He said whiping a tear away with his finger. "Dry your eyes young Abigail I hate seeing a lady cry it's almost heart wrenching." The older man said wiping her other eye.

"Y-you really think so?" she asked looking up at Undertaker.

"I know so. Trust me i'm old." He chuckled taking out a black hankerchief and handing it to her. "Yer' makeup is runnin' m'dear." He said softly.

"Thank you." She sniffled while fixing her eye make-up.

"I hate to leave you like this dear but i must be gettin' back to my shop. I'm sure i will see you agiain. You can come by anytime, you're funny and i like that." he said befor walking away.

"BYE~!" She waved him off until he was gone.

"Sorry for makin' you feel like crap William." She said giving the taller death god a hug.

"A-abigail. Detatch your self from my person!" He sputtered only to get a giggle from the young girl.

* * *

><p>*Later that night at William and Grell's*<p>

She sat there at the piano humming to her self trying to buy time while she waited for Grell to get out of the bath and WWill to come home from overtime.

She started playing a few notes before finely forming a song.

"Daddy, why did you leave me? I missed you, and wondered why. But you laft me, yeah, you left me, and I cried, but you didn't see me cry. Daddy, do you even love me? Well I wish you'd show it, Because I wouldn't know it. What kind of dad leave's his daughter and wife, and doesn't stop to wonder why? you could at lest look me in the eyes Daddy there were tears there, if you saw them would you even care?" Tear drops fell on the keys as she closed her eyes allowing the lyrics to sink into her skin.

"My, my yet another dark yet lovely song~ it should be a crime having a voice so soft and lovely." Said a voice next to her.

She snapped her eyes open only to see Grell sitting next to her. "I-i how long have you been there?" She asked the redhead.

"Long enough. I heard you where sad about something earlier...i suppose i know what it was you were upset over." He said placing a hand on her's.

He ran his finger over the green jewl embaded in her ring on her right hand. "What a lovely ring~ where did you find it?"

"M-my mother gave it to me." She said quietly.

"It's lovely~ how long have you had it?" He asked looking up to meet with her gaze.

"Since I was eight." She said placing her hand on her lap.

"Got anyother songs?" The red reaper asked her wanting to hear more.

"A few but...they are sorta personal...and mostly about 'him'." She said a gloomy look on her face.

"I understand dear~" He said standing up and walking over to Will's chair.

"Come." He comanded and she obayed.

"Sit here~" He said patting the ottoman. She did as was told as he started brushing her hair.

"Hey...I met a guy earlier outside the library, he was nice he said his name was Ronald Knox."

"Oh you met Ronnie? Careful, he's a play boy." He warned.

"Heheh, trust me i can pin point bad guy's like that." She said snapping her finger's at the last part.

"He's a good boy, he's just a womanizer." Grell said.

"Oh~ i have a song i was thinking about showing-not singing- but shpwing to someone who i think really understand's dark and deep lyrics."

"Who?

"It's a secret~"

"Hmmm." Grell looked over at the open door when he heard it creak open. "Will~ darling you're home~"

"yes, and you're in my chair." He said stoicly.

"Hi Williaaam~" Abigail said sweetly getting up from her spot to give William a hug. She'd opened up more to them as they did with her. And after that she trusted them.

"Yes, yes here..." He said handing her a box. "I looked at your file and seen that your birthday was today. Don't get the wrong idea though." He said detaching her from him.

"Ohh~ thank you." She unwrapped the ribbon and opened the box. When opened it started playing soft music and a little dancer spun around on a little platform.

"Ahh~...I-I love it. Thank you so much, it's beautiful~" She said holding it close to her heart.

"NOT FAIR! you didn't tell me Will!" Grell yelled.

"You didn't ask." He said plainly.

Abigail ignored them lost in her own little world, remembering a music box her mother had given her when she was a little girl.

"I love it. And Grell you've done a lot for me you and William both~ I don't need material things." She said smiling cutely.

"Yes well that's breakable so please do be gentle with it." He asked rubbing his timples.

"I don't know what I'd do without you guys." She said wiping another stray tear away.

"I know I'll bake a cake~ a red velvet cake~ with red icing," he said running into the kitchen.

"Grell I do not feel like supervising you in there and that scythe of your's has been used for too many meals!"

"I can help~ I used to bake with mum all the time." She said chasing after Grell.

*Three hours later*

"Lovely~" He said sucking some red food dye of his finger.

"We look like we're bleeding hehe." She giggled.

"Red such a beautiful color~" He sighed.

"Heheh i love all of the color's~...but not yellow..i hate yellow." She said flatly.

"Let's dance!" she said running into the den.

"Hey wait!" Grell chased after her.

"Hmm, where'd William go?" She asked not seeing him in his chair.

"He probably went to go take a bath." Grell said standing next to her.

"I need something fast i am SOOOOO HYPEEEER!" She said shifting thru the music.

"We don't have anything fast dear, only classical."

"LAAAME! we need real music! something fast and fun." She exclaimed. "Oh~ change of plans! lets play a game! yeah a game."

"What kind of 'game' " Grell asked quirking an eye brow.

"Hide and seek! PLEEEEAASSE!" She begged.

"Fine." He sighed. "Lets go out into the yard."

When they got outside they saw William under a tree reading.

"WILIAAAAM!" Abigail said racing over to him.

'even out here I can't get any private time.' He sighed befor replying. "What is it now?"

"Will you play a game with us? it's easy, clean and no one gets hurt or brakes anything! i promise." She said hope shinning in her eyes.

"What kind of game?" He asked raising a thin eye brow.

"Hide and seek~" She said happily.

He frowned at the words. "I think not." He said befor starting to read agiain.

"PLLEEEEAAASSE!" She begged giving him puppy dog eyes and whining like a pup before cutely saying. "Pweease Willium"

"No." He said eye brow twitching. "no matter what you say or do I will not play such a stupid game."

* * *

><p>William Stood there with his back turned and eyes closed befor speaking. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen,<p>

seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, twenty. I am done counting and I do not want tricks!" He said walking around the large yard.

"Abigail..." He looked around for a good forty minutes for the girl. 'Where is she?' he wondered.

*Three hours later*

"Okay! I give up where are you Abigail?" He said up into the sky.

"Tehe. You're too easy~" A female voice said from above. "Come find me." She said. He couldn't quiet pinpoint the location of her voice, it echoed thru the area. "Hmmm." He groaned in annoyance. 'it sounds like it came from above meaning she's in a tree!'

Sure as sugar there she was sitting on a branch, giggling like mad. "Found you," he said in a dry tone.

"EEEHHPP! hahahah took ya' long enough, Grell's up there." She said pointing up to the redhead lazing on a branch above their heads'.

"Hello Will~ have you come to rescue your princess?~?" He asked grinning a shark-toothed smile.

"We were playing hide and seek not a rescue the princess game." He said adjusting his glasses and helping Grell down to the branch he was on.

"Can we play that one next!"

"No!"

"Aww" She whined.

"I'm tired let's go to bed it's already 10:00. Let us retire for the night my darling Romeo~" The redhead said batting his false lashes.

*Bedtime in the house, 10:30*

"Good night William." She said befor drifting of and pulling the covers over her shoulders.

"...good night Abigail..." He said befor gently placing a short kiss on the side of her head, her hair smelled like strawberries.

'I feel like I'm connected with her somehow? like she's a piece of me, yet I don't know why?' he wondered. 'Hmm'

* * *

><p>Author's notes: So much for 'short story' oh well I don't know about you but I like long stories as long as they're good like sexy Grelliam's.<p>

I am SOOO sorry this kinda sux, but YO! if you're reviewer number ONE you will get this AMAZING PRIZE!: Your shinigami/ half shinigami oc put in ma next story which I will probably work on tomarrow.

Since I only have two reader's and reviewers who I love! thank you guys! nice to know you care unlike other people!. Listening to: My bloody valintine by: Good charoltte, why am I telling you this?

UHHHGH! I hate this...I feel like this series is a failure cos people are D*CKS! and won't even leave a comment saying "ok" other then my two reader's you two I am okay with a luff chu cos you're nice to me.

Well anyways i gotta go my mom is yelling at me and i am having a horrible week. T_T tah, tah for now guy's. Love y'all. *HUGS*

~*Penny-Marie*~

No really the review button is right down there! Please? it doesn't have to be long...just say what you thought about it...please. ='( i worked REALLY HARD on all of these,

and I feel unloved. *Sniffle*


End file.
